My Christmas list
by Lally89
Summary: It's a cold day at PPTH, and two doctors are chatting. A secret will be revealed before Christmas? ChaseCam obviously!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold morning of December.

Chase and Cameron were in a room and they were having a check on the vitals of a new patient, a young man with cramps at every muscle of his body. They have calmed down him some minutes ago.

"It's nearly Christmas." Cameron said.

Chase lifted his sparkling blue eyes from the medical record of Matthew and stared at her without say anything.

"I will be alone even this Christmas." She sighed.

"What are you saying, Cameron?" Chase exclaimed amazed.

"I am 27 and I spend alone every day, every weekend, every Christmas… It's not normal! All the girls at my age are married… or at least engaged."

"Please, Cameron…"

"I'm serious, Chase!" She exclaimed.

House went into the room limping as usual.

"I want some test. Blood, urine, bone marrow, and everything came over your mind."

House went away and Cameron sighed. Then she bent down and took a test-tube of urine. Chase took a syringe and took the blood for the test.

"Cameron, we're having a conversation, before House…"

"It doesn't matter, don't worry Chase." She said smiling.

Chase smiled at her, but he wasn't really reassured.

Some minutes later, Cameron was doing the tests for House. She was alone in the test lab and she was thinking.

'It's not right. I'm alone. I'm always alone. I loved my husband, and he died, I fell in love with House, but he doesn't return my love. And now, I have to spend another Christmas with my parents and my younger sister… she will come with his current boyfriend, and I will be alone… and my parents will ask me 'oh, Allison, you're such a beautiful girl, why you aren't engaged?' and I will try to invent another excuse… I invented nearly 10 excuses in the latest 10 years…'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the door.

"Hey, Cameron."

"Chase."

Cameron thought that, among all the people that should come into that room, Chase was the worst one.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." She answered.

"This morning you were saying something about this Christmas. Are you sure that it's always ok?"

"Yes, it's always ok, if you exclude the fact that I'll spend Christmas' day with my parents that will embarrass me in front of the eyes of my younger sister!"

Chase stared at her with his eyes wide opened.

"Why you'll feel embarrassed?" He asked.

Cameron lifted her eyes from the microscope and stared at him. Chase was leaning against the desk, close to her. His blue eyes were staring at her with a strange look: he wasn't curious, he was worried. But the sweet smile on his lips was irresistible.

"They ask me why I'm all alone. They do that every year. My sister is always dating with someone, and she like to put me in embarrassment. This morning my mother asked me if I'll be with them on Christmas."

"And will you go there?"

"I will. Alone. As usual." Cameron admitted.

"I'll spend Christmas' day alone, like you." Chase said.

"Your mother?" She asked.

"She will spend the day with the rest of the family in Sydney. I prefer to watch a film and go out for a walk… but I'll be alone." Chase said, shrugging.

"Would you… You know, if you want… It'll be only… well, it will be like acting…" Cameron didn't know why these words had come over her mouth. She stopped suddenly and she concentrated again on the test.

"Are you asking me if I would come with you at your parents' house on Christmas' day?"

"Oh my God, Chase, I'm really stupid, don't worry… I don't know what I was saying…"

"It's ok for me." Chase said.

"It is… what?" Cameron asked, lifting again her head from the microscope.

"It is just a lunch, right? And we'll play the role of the 'happy couple'. It will be funny. And you won't feel embarrassed." Chase said amused.

"Do… do you think so?"

"Yes, I do." Chase answered quietly. "Let me know when I'll have to fetch you."

"Do you come here only to know why I was worried?"

"I was so worried that I couldn't even drink my coffee!"

Cameron had a look at him with an amused look.

"You're a liar. I know that House wants me for a differential diagnosis."

"You're right. Have you finished with that?" Chase asked, indicating at the microscope.

"Yes, of course. Let's go." Cameron said.

Chase reached the door and opened it for her. Cameron came out of the lab with a smile on her lips and Chase by her side. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Some days after their discussion, Cameron was waiting for House, Chase and Foreman in the room they used for the diagnosis. She was sipping her tea and she was thinking. Strangely, she was thinking neither about her dead husband, nor about House. She was thinking about Chase.

Before their chat, she had ever thought at him like a co-worker, like a friend… He was very handsome, with his wonderful blue eyes, deep like the Ocean, and with his hair, blonde like the ears in the summer. He was also very kind, and very sensible. He was also very stubborn… but she was sure that under his exterior security he would be very sensitive and sweet.

House limped into the room and interrupted the flow of the thought of the girl.

"Where are Foreman and Chase?" he asked.

"I don't know." she answered. "I suppose they're arriving."

"They're late!" House exclaimed.

"You too. It's 9.15." she said smiling.

"It's Christmas! I've to buy the present for the ones I love!" House esclaimed.

"You don't love anyone." she said inexpressively.

"I do!" House exclaimed. "I love myself, and I cant' be let down by my lover!"

Cameron shook her head and answered:

"I love many people and I'm happy."

"First of all, you're not happy. Secondly, you love nearly everyone, except from yourself."

"I love myself!"

"I don't think so."

"Why don't you think so?"

"Because you prefer make other people happy instead of be yourself happy. And don't try to contradict me, because I'm right! I'm right, full stop!" House screamed.

Cameron stared at her upset. She has never seen House so furious and determined about something. In a very small part of his heart, she knew that he was right: she preferred to see other people happy instead of see herself happy. She preferred to marry his husband even if she knew perfectly well that she would suffer a lot when he would die, but he would have something by his side for the rest of his life.  
He was happy, but she wasn't as happy as him, after all.

Cameron saddened. House was right.

In that moment, Chase and Foreman ran into the room.

"Matthew had a heart attack!"

"It is impossible! You were keeping an eye on his vitals, weren't you?" House asked.

"Yes, but we were talking with his girlfriend…" Chase started.

"His what?"

"His girlfriend!" Chase exclaimed.

"Is he engaged?"

"Yes, if you had passed in his room you would have seen her. She's really gorgeous." Foreman explained.

"I'll go there to see… to talk with her." House said, limped towards the door.

Chase and Foreman exchanged a look, and Cameron saw House going away without saying anything.

Later that morning.

"Well, have you said your mother that you will go there with your 'boyfriend'?" Chase asked while they were sitting at the table of the doctors' room.

"I'd prefer to surprise her, what do you think about it?"

"It's ok for me."

Chase glanced at her smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm thinking about us. We'll seem a happy couple, but we don't know much about each other." he said.

"You weren't thinking about that."

"Trust me, I was thinking about that." he said with a convincing tone.

"So, what do you like to know about me?" she said, switching off her laptop.

"For example… when's your birthday?" he asked.

"On 21st of April. And your?"

"Oh, you're an Aries!"

"No, I'm a Taurus. Aries lasts until 20th of April. When is your birthday?"

"On 20th of March. And… what's you favourite dish?"

"I like very much pizza, and I like roast."

"Favourite colour?"

"Green and pink."

"Favourite song?"

"Iris, of GooGoo Dolls."

"Favourite movie?"

"Chase, calm down, it isn't a questioning!" Cameron said laughing.

Chase laughed and said:

"You're right, forgive me. I'm too curious."

"No, I'd like to know something more about you too."

"Well… I like fruit salad, my favourite colours are blue and red and I like rock music."

Cameron imagined him with an electric guitar and a rock band, playing on a huge stage with intermittent lights. He was really fascinating as a rock band member… even if anybody else would have thought the same of him.

"I'll come to fetch you on Christmas' morning, is it ok for you?"

"Yes, of course."

"When I'll have to come?"

"At 12.00 it's perfect."

"Ok, I'll be there at 12.00. See you later."

Chase stood up and went away. Cameron was amazed: she had known Chase more in these two days than in the other 3 years working next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

_-- I'm sorry, but I've made many corrections... this would be better... --  
Thanks a lot to my beta:)_

CHAPTER 3

Cameron awoke at 10 o'clock on Christmas day. The Christmas tree in the dining room was sparkling, and she glanced over the window. She smiled: it was snowing, and the city covered by that covering of soft, pure white snow was stupendous.

She had breakfast with a cup of coffee and then she got ready for the lunch. She had a shower and wasted time in order to decide what she was going to put on.

She decided to wear a black skirt, a white shirt and a black sweater. The girl smiled at his image reflected in the mirror. She looked very nice.

The responsible for her beautiful appearance maybe was her new skirt, or maybe her new lipstick. Or maybe the fact that she was happy.

It was 12.30, and Cameron was waiting for Chase. Suddenly her mobile phone rang.

It was Chase. Cameron answered angrily.

"Chase! I'm waiting for you!"

"Cameron, I'm sorry, but I can't come…"

"What?"

"I can't come… my car broke down, I'm looking for a mechanic, but it's Christmas, and I can't find one…"

"Ok, I'll go alone."

"Cameron, I'm…"

"You're sorry, I know. See you soon."

Cameron closed her mobile phone She sighed and put on her coat. She closed the door of her apartment and took her car.

It was snowing, but the streets were clean, and within 30 minutes she reached her parents' apartment. Mr and Mrs Cameron were really happy of seeing her.

"Allison, you're arrived! Kennedy's in the living room." Mr Cameron said.

Cameron reached her sister in the living room. She was beautiful. Her long, straight, black hair were let down on her shoulders, and she was wearing a wonderful, elegant blue dress. Next to her a handsome boy was seated with a bored expression on his face. He was tall and tanned, with black hair and brown eyes. As usual, he was on his 40s, like every one of Kennedy's boyfriends, even if she was only 25. She said that she liked 'mature' men.

"Allison! Merry Christmas!" Kennedy exclaimed when she saw Cameron.

Cameron and Kennedy hugged and then Kennedy introduced Cameron to his boyfriend.

"Stevie, this is Allison, my older sister. Allison, he's Steven, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Allison," Steven said.

"Nice to meet you, Steven," Cameron said.

Cameron sat down and Kennedy asked her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm a bit tired, I worked long hours this week."

"She's a doctor," Kennedy explained to Steven. "And your boss, Gregory, right? Is he fascinating as usual?"

"Kennedy!" Cameron and Steven exclaimed at the same time.

"He's very handsome, isn't he?" Kennedy said.

"He's unbearable," Cameron said.

"I think he's handsome, and you thought he same. She fell in love with him, last year," Kennedy said to her boyfriend.

"Kennedy, shut up!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Kennedy, Allison, Steven, the lunch's ready!" Mrs Cameron called them from the kitchen.

Some minutes later, they were chatting and eating the wonderful roast prepared by Mrs Cameron. Mrs Cameron prepared it every Christmas for Allison.

"Mummy, it's fantastic. You're a fantastic cook," Kennedy said with a smile.

"Thank you, Kennedy."

"Don't you think so, Stevie?" Kennedy asked him.

"You're right, love," Steven said.

"By the way, Allison, why did you come here all alone?" Kennedy asked.

In the kitchen there was a complete silence for a moment.

"Ehm… I… I was waiting for someone, but his car broke down and he couldn't come," Cameron said, blushing.

"Don't worry, Allison! If you don't have a boyfriend at Christmas you'll have one for New Year's Eve, don't you think so? You don't need to invent anything," Kennedy answered.

"I'm not inventing anything, Kennedy," Cameron said, sighing.

"After all, I'm very lucky. I'm only 25 and I've a marvellous boyfriend. We love each other so much…" Kennedy said.

"We know that, Kennedy. You say that every Christmas," Mr Cameron said.

"And every time you say that about a different boyfriend…" Cameron whispered.

"Allison, have you told anything?" Kennedy asked.

"Nothing," Cameron answered.

"I was saying that we love each other so much… we'll get married!" Kennedy announced.

Mr Cameron remained with his fork lifted. Mrs Cameron continued pouring the wine in his glass without noticed that. Cameron was astonished.

Her sister will get married before her. Before she will get engaged with someone.

"When will you get married?" Cameron asked.

"On 8th of June," Kennedy answered.

"Are you pregnant?" Mrs Cameron asked.

"Mum, what do you think? I'm not!" Kennedy answered laughing.

"And why will you get married?" Mrs Cameron asked, trying to dry the tablecloth with his napkin.

"We love each other, this is the only reason. Don't you think it's a good reason for get married?" Kennedy asked.

"Oh, yes, of course." Mrs Cameron answered.

"Allison, I'd like to have you as a bridesmaid. Would you do this for you little sister?"

"Yes, Kennedy. Il'' be happy to!," Cameron said.

They continued the lunch, and the main subject remained the wedding of Steven and Kennedy. Cameron felt really sad, and invisible. Her parents were concentrated on Kennedy, and she was too sad to share their happiness.

Mrs Cameron served the fruit salad as the final dish, pouring pieces of apple and banana on the tablecloth because of the excitement of the moment.

In that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Are you waiting for someone, Louise?" Mr Cameron asked.

"No, I'm not" she answered.

Mr Cameron stood up and reached the doorbell in the entrance.

She came back in the kitchen with a strange expression on his face.

"Allison? Do you know someone called Robert?" he asked.

"Chase?!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Hm, yes, I think he said 'Robert Chase'. Do you know him?"

"Yes, of course!" she said.

Cameron ran out of the apartment, went down the stairs and reached the door. Chase was standing outside the door. She opened it and he went in.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"Your car was broken down, how did you reached me here?" Cameron asked.

"I phoned House," he answered.

"You phoned… what?" she asked, disbelieving.

"I phoned Foreman, but his mobile phone was switched off. I phoned some of my friends, but all of them were out of city and I thought 'who could be alone on Christmas day?' House, of course! I phoned him and he gave me a lift."

Cameron noticed that his hair were speckled with withe.

"You're full of snow," Cameron said, shaking his hair with her hands.

"House didn't have a helmet for me," he said, smiling.

He tried to comb his hair with the hands, but he gave up immediately.

"Would you like meet my parents?" Cameron asked.

"I'm you boyfriend, I'm here for this!" he exclaimed.

"Chase, my sister, Kennedy, and her boyfriend…"

"Call me Robert."

"What?"

"If I'm your boyfriend, you've to call me Robert."

"I'll be so embarrassed… I won't be able to say anything…" Cameron said.

"Don't worry, Allison. It'll be fine. I will be the best boyfriend your parents have ever met," Chase answered with a sweet smile.

"Ok. You convinced me. Let's go," Cameron said with a sigh.

"Let's go," Chase said.

While they were gone up, Cameron said: "Robert, I've got to tell you something. Kennedy and her boyfriend will get married."

"And… is it a bad news?"

"I don't know. She surprised me," Cameron said.

"You'll surprise her more," Chase said, smiling.

They arrived at the door.

"Are you ready?" Cameron asked.

"I'm always ready to be your boyfriend," Chase answered.

With a nice red patch on her cheek, Cameron opened the door and reached with Chase the kitchen.

The eyes of her mother, her father, of Kennedy and his boyfriend rested on Chase.

"Mum, Dad, Kennedy, Steve. This is Robert, my boyfriend," Cameron said smiling,


End file.
